


It’s okay to believe

by sonicsflowers



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (more characters to come), (more tags to come), Adoption, Angst, Can contain some swearing, Family Issues, High School, Middle School, Other, Preschool, alcoholics parents, might talk about drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsflowers/pseuds/sonicsflowers
Summary: Sometimes, you get separated from your siblings, sometimes you have to face challenges life gives you.(Not completely your High School Sonic Fanfiction you’re used too)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Is weird for me to post this lol. I guess it’s something Ive been trying to write for a long time. Many versions of this story were created, and I never had the guts to post it somewhere haha. Anyway.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so be comprehensive please! (If you see any error, or anything, don’t be afraid to tell me! I write in English to get better!)

They were yelling again. Arguing over adult stuff, and it had gotten worse over the night. The triplets couldn’t even think about trying to catch some sleep, as their parents were throwing things at each other, verbally and physically. Sonic was crying silently, Manic was eating his nails out of nervousness and Sonic was trying to keep herself together for her siblings, even tho her knees were shaking. Clinging to her was the youngest out of them, a small little fox.

They had closed the door of their tiny room, sat all together in one of the bunk bed, trying to block the sound of their mother crying when she was hit by a flying object, or the yells of their drunk father.

It had started at dinner. As always, everybody was silent, not daring make any sound that would be annoying to the man of the place. Tension was making the kids stressed out, like every nights when they came back from school. Well, all except Miles, who wasn’t old enough to go, and so had to stay at home.

_Aleena put the salad bowl on the table, while her child’s where washing hands, like she had taught them to. The man she so dearly loved was smoking a cigarette on the balcony outside._

_“Mom?”_

_“Yes honey?”_

_“Want me to hep yoo?”_

_“It’ll be okay, just sit at the table and we’ll wait for your siblings to come, alright?”_

_“A’ight!”_

_The young boy sat beside his mother’s place, starting to tap silently on the table while chewing his lips. Soon, Sonia, Manic and Sonic came, as well as their father. Beside the fox was his father, then the triplets._

_“Oh, there’s… no place for me?” asked Aleena, even tho she was used to it._

_“I can share my chair with Manic!” Quickly said Sonic._

_“No. Miles can sit on me. Right Miles?” Said their father. As soon as he opened his mouth, and sent of alcohol took over the air. It was pretty much disgusting at this point, but Manic didn’t say anything._

_Miles shuddered._

_“N-no… no… I can sit wit mom-”_

_A hit was heard. Everyone flinched. Routine._

_“Shut up and COME HERE!” obliged the man to his son. The boy let a few tears fall before listening to his dad._

_“Dad, stop hitting him!” Suddenly yelled Sonic._

_“What?! Want a slap too? I’ll gladly-”_

_“Amadeus, enough!” Yelled Aleena too. She took her youngest son in her arms and put him on his chair. Amadeus was glaring at his family. Nobody dared to talk. The kids started eating, never taking their look off their plates. But Aleena and Amadeus kept looking at each other, unmoving._

_It was like this for serveral minutes until they heard a hand slapping the table. Sonic flinched, along with his siblings. “Not again…” he thought, kinda scared of what would become of the rest of the evening. He unconsciously took Sonia’s hand, which was slightly shaking._

_“FUCK OFF MAN.” Said their dad. He immediately got up and took Aleena’s arm, ready to hit her, as she yelled at him things we don’t need to repeat._

_“stop…” murmured Miles between them, obviously frightened._

_He moved to Manic, and the four siblings runner to their room. The double bunk bed serving as shelter against the horror of their parents._

As if they were safer.

Yeah…

Safer.

“I hate him. And I hate her. And everything here.” stated Manic, aloud. It more of a statement to himself but the others heard. How many times did they hide from their mom’s drugged friends, or their dad’s hateful punch in their bedrooms?

A bedroom full of baby toys, the last ones their parents had bought for them, one or two years ago. When they weren’t THAT worse. A bedroom that only had two beds, and not much place to move.

I mean, Sonic wasn’t even sure if they ever had real baby cribs.

Probably once, a gift of Grandma surely. Maybe the only one who kinda truly loves them. Even tho they hadn’t seen each other for a year.

They didn’t even celebrate Christmas anymore. Or their birthdays. Except at school. The triple had an actual chance to celebrate it in some way. A little threat from the teachers, a party the week before the two weeks holidays vacations. Sonic often tried to convince his teachers to give him a little more candies for Miles. Sonia doesn’t even remember the last time her mom bought them Halloween costume. But fortunately, she could ask for costumes from the school theatre, promising to return them safe, clean and in one piece.

Outside, the sun was rising. Wait… what?!

The only girl present in the little room sighed deeply before hugging her little brother. She let her head fall on Sonic’s right shoulder, while Manic had his head on Sonic’s legs.

A bundle of youths who still had a little hope that one day, it’d be greater. That they could actually laugh without worrying to upset an adult enough that they’d yell at them. Or start another argument with the other parent. That someday, they would go to sleep with a bedtime story and wake up, to the scent of a good breakfast.

But right now…

“Hey… Tails? We need to get ready for school. Stay in our room today, okay?” told Sonia.

Tails is a nickname given to him since he was born. Sonic wasn’t able to pronounce Miles correctly, and always loved the fluffy tails the young toddler had. So that name stick.

“Okay… I’ll be good.”

“Oh trust me, i know.”

Reluctantly, the school graders put on clean clothes and left to have a chance to get something to eat for breakfast. They’d probably have to walk to school again. It’s a good twenty minutes walk, but they’re used to it anyway.

Manic grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and started eating it faster than ever. The adults were now in the living room, so with a little luck, the siblings would get to leave without attracting attention. Trying to sneak out is actually easy, the living room as a closed door.

Before Sonic left, he whispered something to his younger brother. And then, he ran out, joining his siblings.

Outside was freezing. They maybe should’ve bought a coat instead of their hoodies but no turning back. If they did, the three would be late and obviously grounded by Aleena.

She never liked her children being late somewhere, or for something. Mostly when they had people at home and she wanted Sonia to clean or Sonic to cook. So they learned to be on time for whatever was the occasion, to not get scolded.

As they approached the school yards, Sonia took both hands of her brother and the hedgehogs ran. Fast.

The bell was ringing, for another school day.


	2. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weeks later. It’s Halloween:)

“Oh! That one!” 

Sonia picked up a princess costume from the school costume pile. It was white, with roses and fake blood. Perfect! She would have to ask her friend’s mother to put makeup on her face. Like every year anyway. 

“I’m gonna be a ghost!” exclaimed Manic. 

“Aww… Sonic? Can you be my prince? Please!”

“I’m already the prince of Rosy! I gotta find everything…” 

The young boy had accepted Amy Rose’s (Rosy is a nickname) request, after she had convinced him to share her chocolate bars in exchange. What kind of kid wouldn’t accept that offer? Honestly, Sonic was more than happy to please a friend. 

Rosy is a neighbour of them, very joyful. She liked to make people’s day better. She knew about the triplet’s parents situation, as she lived just under their apartment, and it was little hard to not hear them. Actually, ever neighbors knew but didn’t dare to do anything. Aleena and Amadeus are fierce. 

“Oh come on! Who will be my prince?”

“Ask Knuckles!”

“He would never want. He’s not into those kind of things. He’s more of a Ninja/Pirate/Treasure Hunter type. You know? Plus, he’s stubborn.”

“Real knucklehead. Same old, same old.”

They chuckled a that sentence and walk out of the theatre. Next class was soon and they better get there before their teachers get mad.

—

Miles POV

I was trying to catch a fruit from the kitchen table, up on a chair. Easier said than done. My legs are way too short! I can’t wait to grow up. Everything is gonna be so easy. 

Mom is home today. She fired my new babysitter. Again. Just because she misinterpreted something she said. I was really sad. I thought this was would stay longer than the others. Well, everybody makes mistakes. Should’ve known better. 

Mom invited friends again. At least, this time, she cleaned everything by herself. I can hear them open beers after beers. It’s been thirty five minutes (I know, I counted them on my own!) since they arrived. They’re probably all drunk by now. 

That’s okay. 

I grabbed a juice box in the fridge and left for my bedroom. I am in the process of building a tower. I want it to be super high. And that’s great, because I have many blocks! They were to my siblings before, but they gave it to me. 

“Hey kiddo? What’you doin’ here?”

I didn’t turn my head to the voice and instinctively ran to my room, where I closed my door. I opened the curtains and let myself fall on the bed Sonia and I share. Maybe… a little nap won’t be too much. My tower must wait a little…

Sonics POV

I put my backpack on my shoulder, heading towards the door. I just finished all my classes, and I need to join my siblings in the school yard. Tonight’s Halloween! I love that day. You go trick or treating with your friends for candies, disguised in a scary or funny costume.

“Oh! Hey Knux! Rosy!” 

My friends turned to my direction,and waved at me. I highfived Knuckles and grinned at Rosy. 

“Hi! How are you doing? We didn’t see you after dinner?”

“I was searching for Halloween Costumes with my siblings.”

“Sometimes, I wish I also had triplets! It’s seems so fun!” said Rosy. She put her coat on before taking her backpack. We left to find Sonia and Manic. We found them hanging out on the monkey bars with two other kids. Manic was making silly faces, as the others were laughing. Rosy chuckled.

“Okay! Sonia, Lily, Ashley! Come with me! My mom is waiting for us.”

“Yay!”

The girls left at that moment. Sonia turned her head back to look at Manic and I, and waved atus, a calm smile on her face. I know she’s a little bit worried, but we’ll see each other in a few hours. Speaking of which, I promised Tails I’d be home soon to help him with his Halloween costume. 

“Come on Manic, we need to go. Knuckles, you’re coming?”

“Yes.”

——

I opened the door and let my best friend and brother enter. Mom was sleeping on the couch, a bottle of wine on the small table next to it. I took a look at the kitchen door, where Miles was peeking his head out. He really needs a bath. 

“Hey bro.” Whispered Manic. 

“Hi. Helloww nukeuls.” 

“Hey bud.”

I don’t even have to ask about his new babysitter. I already know what probably happened anyway. Taking Tails little hand, I pushed him to the bathroom, for a quick bath. While I helped clean his head fur, it was silent. Nobody talked. I was thinking of tonight. 

For one, it’s gonna be the first time Miles goes trick or treating. He’s been waiting for that day for more than two months. Manic was the first to talk about it, and since then, our little brother is really excited to try it. I can understand him, what kind of kids don’t like free candies? 

And two, Sonia. She was invited by Rosy to prepare themselves for tonight. They planned on going to the school’s Halloween Party with their friends. I’m really happy for her, I just don't want my sister to worry about me and my brothers all night. 

Even if I know it’s going to be like that anyway.

“Hey Tails? You know what you want to be tonight?”

“A ni’ja!”

“A Ninja? That’s cool! I’m sure Sonia’s old Ninja costume would fit you!”

“Yay!”

I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

No one’s POV

Four boys walking around in the streets, one being a toddler, the other three grade schoolers, without their parents, would’ve been weird, but strangely, no adults giving candies to kids even looked like they minded. 

Maybe it wasn’t the first time. 

Maybe they judged they’re parents thought they were mature enough, even surprisingly. 

So people let it be. That’s okay, the kids were enjoying themselves. The youngest boy was getting tired, but had a bag full of candy, and wasn’t stopping now. The more he could get, the best it would be. 

Rosy finally joined them with Sonia. The two girls already had many candies, school gifts. The mom of their neighbor had made a fantastic work on Sonia’s makeup. She looked really pretty. 

And every time Knuckles looked at her, he blushed.

They continued walking a little, on a less crowded street. It was calm, slightly colder than last year’s Halloween, they remembered. 

“Hey kids? Where are your parents?”

A police officer walked to them. Manic recognized him instantly.

One night, their parent’s arguing was worse than the others and someone had called the police. There were two officers who talked to them, and this one looks exactly like one of them. Plus, Manic doesn’t forget a face easily. He’s maybe bad at school, but he still has a good memory. Mathematics and images aren’t the same, you know. 

“Not too far. We are going home actually, mister.” Answered Rosy. They were all getting tired, to say the truth. 

“Ummm… okay. Hey, didn’t we already met?” The officer asked again, but directly to the triplets and Tails. “I mean, we don’t see triplets and two-tailed fox every day you know. Haha!” He maybe was trying to joke, they didn’t feel like laughing right now.

“Maybe.”

“Okay… well, happy Halloween kids! And stay kind, alright?”

“Al’ight!” Answered happily Miles.

Sonic could’ve sworn he heard the man say “calm if something’s wrong” and his thought were confirmed when a piece of paper was put in total discretions in his quills. The guy left to join another co-worker, and the school graders walked home. 

Later that night, Sonic was in his bed with Manic. When they entered the apartment and didn’t find mom and dad, they just didn’t question it. So they left to go to catch some sleep. 

But, here was Sonia, reading the paper not the officer had given him.

Instructions.

Instructions of things were going wild at home, or if he was in danger.

That… 

That made Sonic smile. 

Maybe that man hadn’t forgotten about his siblings and him. And maybe it would come in handy.

That night, the four siblings actually slept well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I struggled a bit with this chapter but it should go better while writing the others, so that’s a good point! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. A call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life changing call (for the better?)

Chapter 3

Manic’s POV

Dad is mad. Like really mad. Want a glass of water? Sorry, my father broke them all. Oh! You want to see a photo of us? Yeah, not happening, he broke it. I can even see myself having to tell Knuckles he can’t come tomorrow for dinner. We don’t have plates anymore, 

Speaking of him, I don’t think he should come. With dad acting like he does, I’m scared he could even hurt him. My siblings and I haven’t been to school for the last three 

I walk to the kitchen, hoping to not put my feet on any broken glass. I have to wear my shoes, but I’m still kind of scared. Dad is in the living room, I can hear him, so I abandoned my twins and brother to try and see mom. She’s still lying on kitchen floor. Unconscious. Oh oh… that might be problematic. I’ll tell Sonic. 

I grab a water bottle and run to my bedroom, before dad enter the kitchen. 

When I close the door, I can see Sonia looking at me with little hope. Her left eye must really hurt. Dad punched her two times there, yesterday, when she put herself between him and Miles. Speaking of, he’s sleeping on the bed, bruised. Sonic is sitting by the window, and I know he’s crying. I try not too, myself. We’re all hurt and tired. 

And… dad is yelling again. Just great.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’ve had enough.” Sonic get up and search for something under our bed. He picked up some kind of paper and a phone. We always take the phone in our room, for some pretty reasonable reasons, seeing the circumstances of our lives. 

That’s when I realized my brother was calling 911. And he seemed to knew who he was talking too! Well, there’s that, at least. 

No ones pov

When the knock on the door and the familiar voice of young man was heard, the siblings started silently crying, anxiety creeping at their little hearts. What’s gonna happen now? Questions nobody could answer at the moment. Another knock, this time, at their bedroom door.

“Kids? You in there? I’m a police officer, can you open please? It’ll be fine now, I promise.”

“...promise?” silently asked Manic, his hand on the door handle, still unsure.

“Yeah, come on, you can trust me.”

Sonia slowly nodded at her green haired brother. He opened the door, and a comforting face was seen. A small smile on the young man’s face, trying to look as rassuring as possible. He asked if he could enter the small room, and with the young school graders’ permission, he sat on the bed, to take a look at Sonia and Miles. They could hear the angry voice of Amadeus, in the living room, and two others. Probably co-workers of the police officer in the triplets room.

Said one gently approached Sonia, to examine her bruises. Her eyes red and messy hair didn’t help her look. Sonic put the phone he still had in his hands on the floor, not caring about it anymore. He sat besides the man on the bed, his legs bouncing up and down. 

“Here, it must really hurt. Are you okay? What’s your name?” questioned the man.

“I wanna know your name first.” Firmly said Sonia.

The officer chuckled. 

“Okay, fair enough. You can call me Super Tom.” This time, it was the siblings turn to chuckle. That sentence got Miles to also let himself fall into Tom’s charm. He decided to sit closer to them.

“What? No! That can’t be your really name!”

“Okay, Okay, you got me. I’m just Tom. That’s boring, huh? I find it boring, so I call myself Super Tom. Just like Superman. So, what’s your name?” he admitted 

“I’m Sonia. This is Sonic, Manic and Miles.”

“Are you all siblings?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, that’s some luck. I wish I had siblings too. So, umm… we called an ambulance. Have you ever seen one?”

“Ooooh yeah! Bulence! Is cool!” said excitedly Tails. Manic also agreed. Ambulances are great! All the stuff in it too! But what he and his little brother prefer is the front of the vehicles. 

“Yes. I agree. Maybe I could get you four to visit it? And then, they’ll check you up, okay? You got cuts that aren’t really pretty. Here, want a candy?” Said Tom, trying to distract the kids from the situation happening right now, one that would probably change their lives by the look of it. 

When the ambulance finally arrived, not too long afterwards, the kids were guided to the living room, the younger one in Tom’s arms. Their mom nowhere to be seen, their dad looking at them like he was gonna jump on them any moment. 

A police officer was trying to swipe the broken glass away with a broom, so it’s safer for everyone to walk around. The slight clingy sound they made almost inexistant in everyone’s ears, as the tension in the room won’t leave.

Something in Sonic’s head told him their was a sudden end.

—

“Hey kids… how are you today?”

“I have maths homework and I hate it.” groaned Manic.

The teen at his brother Sonic who shrugged. Stephany sighed before letting them sit at the kitchen table, giving them a snack.

“Yeah 

Matthew entered the house, a big smile on his lips, bringing a pizza for the four of them. Friday obliges. Matthew and Stephany are a couple offering a home and a somewhat normal life to young teens like the twins. They welcomed the two boys three months ago. Everything was going kind off okay, but today is the day.

The same date where their lives changed, the one where they dared call for help, and got separated from their little brother, and parents as a result. That day, they learned their mom had died.

They hadn’t seen Miles for almost four years now. They missed him. They also last saw Sonia a year ago. They call each other bi-weekly, but it isn’t the same. 

Sonia was welcomed by a family who lives three hours away from their little town location.

But, hey, isn’t life better?

That’s what they guessed.

Everyday, they didn’t live in the fear of getting hit by a drunk man. So that’s a plus. They have a foster family, who actually care for them. There is that little fear of moving soon to another foster home, yes, but in the grand scheme of things, it’s gotten way, way better than their little child minds would’ve ever wished.

Sonic only hoped it was as good for Sonia and Miles as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!! 
> 
> I feel like the end of this chapter his rushed, but oh well. 
> 
> Next chapter, we’ll know more about what happened in the days following the night the cops were called, and more about Miles and Sonia, who were separated:)
> 
> They’ll be all together again one day, right? ;)


	4. A bit lonely

The young fox was looking through the window, daydreaming instead of listening to his teacher. His class was boring anyway, he already knew all of what his classmates were learning. Learning, one of his biggest passions. Mathematics and sciences, mostly. The youth center he is staying at made him skip two grades, but not more, for him to adjust being with older kids.

Honestly? Miles doesn’t even mind. He never pays attention to the people around him. He’s different. For them, he’s just a freakish orphan combined with a Mister Know It All, and to him, they’re just ignorant people who think they’re better than anyone.

So what if he knew how to divide and multiply at five of age? What did they do, them? Probably ate their colouring pencils. Now he’s seven, Tails is used to people mocking, ignoring or chasing him for these unfair reasons. 

“...es? Miles! ¡MILES!”

The fox’s head spinned faster than he would’ve liked, making him fall off his chair in a very uncomfortable position, letting out a surprised squeal.

“Ow…!”

Everyone started laughing but he rolled his eyes, and got back to sitting on his chair, taking a look at the mathematical questions on the white board in front of the class. His mind immediately started counting everything, to be prepared at being asked to answer one of them.

“Were you listening to me, or daydreaming again?” Asked Ms. White, looking at him in a bored way.

“I wasn’t listening ma’am.” Honesty, his best policy. Some snickers were heard at the back of the class.

“So you think you don’t need to listen? Why?”

He took a breath, silence filling up the whole place, double tails swishing behind him. The firm look on Ms. White’s face didn’t inspire mockery or bad jokes. It isn’t Miles type anyway. He’s not the class clown.

“I… umm… it’s just I already know all of what you are showing us,” the boy hesitated, but finished his sentence, “so I find it pretty boring…”

“Oh. So you think that gives you the permission of… actually, you know what? Answer all of these, if you already know them.” Answered the old lady, smirking at him.

The boy got up, took a look at his desk neighbor, and then planted his eyes in his teacher's one.

“79,55. 65,37. 203,74. 10,02 and 148,29,”

He recited every number fast enough for the others who didn't have time to write them down, but slow enough for the teacher to understand and verify at the same time. Saying them like he had memorized a theatre text. As if he told a normal thing, like the young fox was actually talking about the weather to a mutual.

Some students groaned at the speed he was going. The boy even let out a snicker leave him. When he was done, the two-tailed kid sat back at his desk, not detaching his eyes from Ms. White’s ones. 

“This is… correct. All correct. You truly are a young prodigy, mmmh? Just like they say.” Said the old lady, stunned. She didn’t expect this today, heck, she didn’t expect ever! 

The school bell announcing a pause rang.

…

Sonia shut the door of her bedroom, letting herself slide down the baby pink wall. She has tons of homework, her classmates are making her classes a living hell, and she failed two maths tests.

“Hey, so! Everything okay?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, don’t worry Cream.”

Letting out a sigh, the teen opened her eyes. Cream was colouring, sitting at a little tea table in a corner of the room. The five years old girl seemed thoughtful. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh… nothin’.”

Her little hand picked up a blue marker and continued her drawing, humming to herself. Her feet swinging under the table, sign she was uncomfortable with something, or worried and thinking hard.

“You’re lying. It’s clearly an important nothing.” mentioned the magenta hedgehog.

“You lied to me too, you’re not okay.”

Umm… She has a point.

“Well that’s because it’s grown up things.”

“You ain’t a grown up.” The rabbit still didn’t make eye contact. 

“I’m a teen. Meaning I can take care of myself.”

“If you really could, mama wouldn’t have taken you in.”

Sonia was suddenly surprised. Miss Vanilla took her in some months ago, and at first, Cream wasn’t happy. She’s a good girl, really! Always very polite and caring, but at the time, didn’t understand why she suddenly had to “share” her mom with a random girl coming out of nowhere. 

Actually, even Sonia wasn’t that happy. Even had a rebel phase. 

“Hey! That is not fair and you know it!”

The teen sat on her bed, looking at the tons of stuffed animals on the child’s bed. Cream had explained they were her dad’s gifts. He sends some almost every month. Sonia learned Vanilla’s ex husband was just an asshole who cheated on her many times, and arrived home drunk only to yell at his wife and sometimes hit her when they were still together. He moved to another country with his new wife.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… well… there’s this boy at school. He always sits alone at lunchtime. And never play with other kids. Even if he tried, they made fun of him. I don’t know why though. My friends said it was because he’s weird. So I let it be. But I kinda wanna be his friend now. He looks cut- umm… cool! But I’m very, very, very scared my friends are gonna stop talking to me if I approach him. I just don’t know what to do!” suddenly explained Cream.

Wow. That’s a lot. 

“Well… firstly, I say you should be friends with him. Nobody deserves to be alone.”

“Yeah… but he’s older than me! He’s in fourth grade! I’m sure he’ll think I’m a baby.”

“Well… maybe not. And if he doesn’t have a friend, he’ll be even more happy to see someone wants to be with him. As for being afraid of what your own friends will do, that’s okay! But if they start being mean, or stop talking to you, it only means they aren’t good friends.”

“Oh. Okay! That’s cool then! I’ll talk to him tomorrow!”

“Great.”

…

Miles hates lunchtime. The cafeteria of his school is always full of loud students. That gives him headaches. His big ears are way too sensitive to sounds. He has to carry headphones most of the time. The young fox carries his lunch to a little table in a corner of the place, where he sits alone.

The boy took a pencil and a sketchbook, to pass time. He likes drawing, and would say, is pretty good at it. Sometimes, he draws the calmer students (without them knowing) he can see. If not, he goes outside to draw leaves or trees. But what Miles prefers is drawing cars and engines. 

Most of the time, he thinks. He thinks that if people saw what he did, they’d maybe want to be friends?

But that is not happening. Not today, at least.

So he took a bite of his ham sandwich and hoped for the day to end on a better not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I found it really easy to write Sonia’s part and I’m pretty happy of the result! 
> 
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think in comments or leave a kudo:)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooo... that’s it. I promised, it’ll get better for these four!
> 
> Nexts chapters will probably be a little bit longer! I’ll see.
> 
> Also, just keep in mind that some kids in life really grew up in these kind of conditions!


End file.
